


I'll Give You The Touch You're Missing

by tastefullytightpants



Series: Get Low [1]
Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zedd, Canon Compliant, Gym Sex, Ledd, M/M, Oral Sex, Title inspired by Get Low by Zedd and Liam Payne of course, Top Liam, slight daddy kink, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastefullytightpants/pseuds/tastefullytightpants
Summary: The first time he saw Liam Payne, Anton was enamored. The second time he saw Liam Payne, he had a brilliant seduction plan.





	I'll Give You The Touch You're Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautifulnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulnow/gifts).



The first time he saw Liam Payne, Anton was enamored. Having both worked in the music business for years, it was surprising that they hadn’t met yet, but here they were, meeting backstage on the 2015 Jingle Ball tour. Anton had heard before through the gay grapevine of course that Liam was gay, or at least dating his band mate Zayn, and of course he thought he was attractive but he never expected to be this charmed when he met him in real life.

“Zedd, you’re Zedd, right?” Liam asked as Anton was just walking down the hallway, not having seen him. He turned around in surprise and froze in his tracks when he saw Liam. To be honest he didn’t think a famous boybander would know or care who he was.

“Uh, Yeah. That’s me.” Anton smiled and held a hand out to shake Liam’s.

“Liam Payne.” Liam introduced himself with a grin, shaking Anton’s hand perhaps a little too vigorously.

“I know who you are.” Anton laughed softly. “Nice to meet you. You can call me Anton by the way.” He said, blushing a little and mentally chastising himself for that. He didn’t need to look like a blushing schoolboy in front of this world-famous, overwhelmingly attractive man.

“Anton. Great.” Liam said and flashed Anton a very genuine and supremely charming smile. “Nice to meet you too. I love your stuff. It’s a shame we’ve never met before. You’re a genius.” Liam said sincerely. 

Anton scratched his cheek in an attempt to cover up the fact that he was blushing more now. “Wow. Uh, thank you. That means a lot.” He said, trying not to smile as wide as he felt like smiling at that. “To be honest I haven’t listened to a lot of your music...” he said sheepishly.

Liam chuckled and shrugged. “It’s okay. I get that a lot. You’re not exactly in our target audience.” He said a little sarcastically.

“Well, I’ll just have to make sure to watch your set.” Anton found himself saying, very curious as to what Liam was like onstage now.  

Liam almost smirked at that and nodded appreciatively. “And I’ll be watching yours.” He said, surreptitiously reaching out to touch Anton’s arm gently.  Before Anton could respond, they were interrupted.

“Liam!” Niall called, stopping and smiling in amusement when he saw what was going on. “Sorry uh-to interrupt, But we’ve gotta go get ready to get onstage.” He told Liam.

“I’ll be right there.” Liam nodded and turned back to Anton with a look of regret in his eyes. “Sorry. I’ll talk to you later, yeah?” He asked so hopefully that Anton immediately nodded without a thinking and was rewarded with a huge grin from Liam. “Great.” He said and hurried off after Niall. Anton watched him go down the hallway until he couldn’t see him anymore, wondering what on earth had just happened.

 

**.     .     .**

 

Anton fulfilled his promise and watched Liam perform. From backstage, of course, he didn’t want to be caught watching One Direction. And he had to admit, their music wasn’t half bad, and watching Liam was intoxicating. He had never formed a crush this fast but he knew the signs that he falling quickly into crush territory. He tried to ignore this but it became nearly impossible when he later saw Liam watching his set from off to the side of the stage, having the time of his life. Anton’s heart skipped a beat and he smiled ridiculously wide, praying that nobody noticed why.

After the show, he tried to find Liam again but only managed to talk to him for a few minutes - thankfully enough time to exchange phone numbers - before they were pulled off in different directions for promo and interviews. He was disappointed that he didn’t get to see Liam again that night but when he woke up the next morning to a text from him, he couldn’t keep the grin off his face.

 

**.     .     .**

 

Over the next few months, Liam and Anton texted each other almost non-stop, talking about mostly music first, but then getting to know almost everything about each other. And of course, Anton immediately listened to every single One Direction album, and nearly always found himself listening to _Made In The A.M._ He did like their other albums, he just couldn’t help but cringe when he thought about Liam and his ex together. In his mind, Zayn was so much more attractive than him and he didn’t know how he could compete with that. Still, what they were doing really felt like flirting. He just needed a chance to see Liam in person and feel things out.

Anton’s perfect opportunity came soon when Liam told him he was going to be in LA in a few weeks. They had been talking about potentially collaborating for a while, so Anton invited him to come meet him at the studio on the third day of Liam’s visit so he wouldn't seem too eager.

When the day came that Liam was flying in, Anton couldn’t stop himself from thinking all day about how he and Liam were finally going to be in the same vicinity again. His heart skipped a beat when he got a Snapchat from Liam showing he was in LA. He decided to risk a very suggestive reply, snapping a cute shirtless picture of himself with the caption ‘can’t wait to see you.....’

‘Me neither.....I have jetlag but I can’t sleep’ Liam replied with a very revealing shirtless picture of him laying in bed.

Anton’s heart skipped a beat when he saw it and now he _really_ couldn’t wait to see Liam. ‘Hey, you could come over now to my house and try out my new gym with me...I know you said working out helps you sleep’ Anton replied nervously, hoping that he would say yes but also hoping he would say no because Anton didn’t know if he could handle watching Liam work out. Luckily, Liam quickly replied. ‘Be right over ;)’ was all he sent.

 

.    .    .

 

Anton was waiting anxiously by the door in his most presentable workout clothes, having done his hair perfectly so that it looked like he hadn’t tried at all but still looked really good. He had also kicked Arkadi out along with his other friends who always seemed to be around without invitation. He didn’t want anyone embarrassing him in front of Liam, or anyone in their way if his master plan of seduction ended up working. When Liam arrived, Anton opened the door with a smile, his eyes widening almost imperceptibly when he saw what Liam was wearing: a tight, white muscle shirt and basketball shorts that were hanging low but somehow clung to him in all the right places. “Hey. Come on in.” Anton managed to greet him.

“Thanks.” Liam chuckled softly and stepped in the door, immediately hugging Anton. Anton froze in surprise but hugged him back lightly after a moment. “It’s so good to see you,” Liam said sincerely.

“You too.” Anton smiled and regretfully pulled away from the hug. “Well, uh, you wanna go..uh...do what you came here to do?” He stuttered, suddenly getting distracted and forgetting what he was going to say as he noticed that Liam definitely did not have any underwear on.

Liam raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled softly. “Work out? Yeah. Of course.” He said teasingly.

 “Sorry. A bit hungover.” Anton lied, laughing to cover up how nervous he was. “Anyways, the gym is upstairs. I’ll show you.” He said, gesturing up the stairs and then for Liam to follow him.

Liam smiled fondly behind Anton’s back, as he followed him, that smile turning into a gape as they walked into the gym and he saw the view. “Well shit, this is amazing.” He chuckled in awe.

“Thanks, I’m glad you like it.” Anton grinned proudly and pressed a remote to turn on some music.

“Nice touch.” Liam grinned when he turned on the music. “So uh, do you have a plan for us?” He asked, sitting down at one of the machines.

“Nah. Not really. I don’t plan workouts. That’s why I have a trainer.” Anton chuckled softly. “Not to sound like a diva. I’m really just lazy as shit.”

Liam laughed fondly. “That’s okay.” He replied. “I’m not worried about getting a hard workout in. Just something to maybe fight off this jet lag.”

Anton nodded. “Well, why don’t you show me what you usually do?” He asked and Liam agreed, showing Anton his workout routine which was quickly too difficult for Anton to keep up with but he really tried for the sake of not looking stupid in front of Liam and also so he could keep seeing Liam do it. By then he was completely mesmerized by the way Liam’s biceps moved and his abs flexed under his shirt and little drops of sweat dripped from his forehead, and how occasionally he could see his clearly large dick swinging around in his shorts.

Finally this all became too much for Anton and he had to take a break. He sat down and took a big gulp of water, but Liam wasn’t one for taking breaks.

“So uh, how much can you bench?” Liam asked Anton with a small smirk, stretching his ridiculously muscular arms.

“250.” Anton retorted, smirking back, sure that Liam was thinking he was a lot weaker than that.

“Damn, that’s impressive.” Liam said seriously, looking Anton up and down. “Prove it. I’ll spot you.” He said with a slightly mischievous grin.

“Alright, I will.” Anton replied playfully, putting the weights on the bar and then laying down on the bench, his hands above him on the bar, trying not to think about how Liam’s cock and the rest of his beautiful body was right above him and really close to his face. He took a deep breath and started to lift, closing his eyes in concentration as he got higher in the amount of reps he was doing. He was breathing heavily now and his arms were a little shaky but he was determined to impress Liam. He opened his eyes a few minutes later, and nearly jumped in shock as he saw that Liam was sporting a much-larger-than-average erection that his gym shorts did very little to conceal.

“Fuck!” Anton gasped and nearly dropped the weight on himself, causing Liam to quickly and reflexively lean forward to grab the bar, accidentally nearly pressing his hard cock right into Anton’s face.

“Shit! Sorry!” Liam apologized quickly when he realized what he had done, but he didn’t move away. He couldn’t get himself to.

Anton said nothing, just reached up as if he was going to grab the bar again, but instead turned his hands around and pulled down Liam’s shorts, his own cock reacting in interest as he watched Liam’s long, thick one spring out of his shorts. He had been waiting all day - and if he was honest, ever since he met him - to see that sight and he couldn’t wait one more minute to not have Liam inside him somehow, so he boldly and without thinking grabbed Liam’s dick and took the head into his mouth, sucking and circling his tongue around the tip.

Liam instinctively leaned forward, holding himself up on the weight bar. He almost couldn’t process what was happening, but it felt so damn good he didn’t want to think. All he could think was that Anton was a damn expert at sucking cock. He moaned softly as Anton took more of Liam into his mouth, not gagging at all even though Liam knew he must be close to the back of his throat and he was at such an awkward angle. Liam gasped and moaned as Anton literally _moaned_ around his whole cock, sending vibrations through it and Liam could barely even breath because of how good it felt. “Yes...fuck yes...Anton, you’re so good at this.” He panted, struggling to open his eyes and look down at the other man, which may have been a mistake since Liam almost blew his load right then and there when he saw Anton’s gorgeous lips wrapped around his cock, his cheeks flushed and looking like he enjoyed this more than anything in the world. It was all Liam could do not to pin him down and fuck his throat, but of course he was more of a gentleman than that and he wanted to make sure Anton was really feeling good about this as well.

“A-are you okay?” Liam managed to ask him, moaning in the middle.

Anton slowly pulled off and licked his lips as if Liam was the most delicious thing he ever tasted. “Better if you’d kiss me.” He said cheekily, an adorable blush across his face that made him look so innocent yet so naughty that Liam wanted to fuck him into next year.

“Of course.” Liam smiled and blushed slightly as well as he realized his dick was in Anton’s mouth before they had even kissed. He grabbed Anton’s hands and helped him sit up and turn around, then sitting on the bench with him, cupping his cheek with one hand and pulling leaning in tenderly for a kiss. His heart skipped a beat when he found himself thinking that Anton’s lips might feel even better against his own lips than they did around his dick. He was lost in that thought until Anton deepened the kiss and brought Liam’s thoughts out of his heart and back into his dick. He kissed him back passionately, moving the hand on Anton’s cheek down to his shorts instead, pushing them down, smirking slightly against Anton’s lips when he noticed he was hard, before gripping his cock and stroking him slowly.

Anton moaned into Liam’s mouth and pushed his own pants the rest of the way down as he kept kissing Liam - although it was hard to pay attention to that with Liam’s large hand on his dick. After a moment he grabbed Liam’s hand and pulled it up between their faces, looking right into Liam’s eyes as he took two of Liam’s fingers into his mouth, sucking on them explicitly, causing Liam’s cock to throb as he realized where this was going. Even Anton just sucking his fingers was so fucking sexy Liam wasn’t sure he could make it through this whole experience without combusting.

Anton pulled off of Liam’s fingers after a moment and wasted no time putting them right where he wanted them. “I want you inside me...” He breathed against Liam’s lips as he spread his legs and positioned Liam’s fingers right at his hole, waiting for Liam to do the rest.

“You sure?” Liam breathed, ever the gentlemen.

“Yes, god, please.” Anton moaned softly.

Liam took a deep breath and pushed two fingers inside him, moaning softly as he felt how tight he was even just around his fingers, and Anton moaned into his mouth as well.

Anton spread his legs further and laid back to give Liam a better angle, whining and moaning louder when Liam’s fingers finally hit his prostate. “Li...Liam...fuck my mouth.” He breathed.

Liam moaned and did not hesitate, turning around so he was leaning over Anton like before, moaning as Anton took his cock in his mouth again eagerly. Liam was so wildly turned on by how eager Anton was for his cock, he couldn’t help himself from thrusting into Anton’s open mouth, fucking his hole harder with his fingers as well, further turned on by the little sounds of pleasure Anton was making. Anton’s hard dick was right in his face as well and he couldn’t help himself from licking down the underside of his cock and sucking at the head.

After a minute, Anton suddenly let out one final moan before pulling off again. “So uh, how much can you bench, Liam?” He suddenly asked, totally casually, as if they weren’t literally just sucking each other’s cocks.

“I don’t wanna brag...but 350.” Liam laughed breathlessly but nervously, worried that Anton had suddenly changed his mind.

“Damn. Show me.” Anton winked playfully.

Liam chuckled breathlessly. “Okay...” He agreed, getting up to put more weights on the bar and the switching places with Anton, hands on the bar and ready to lift, his cock still standing hard and straight, ready for something else.

Anton licked his lips at the sight. “Stay right there.” He said and hurried off, returning with a rather large bottle of lube and a packet of condoms.

“Alright, alright.” Liam chuckled and started to sit up eagerly, unable to help himself from blushing slightly.

“No. Lift.” Anton insisted, putting the lube and condoms down next to Liam and going to spot him. “Do 20 reps and I’ll ride you.” He hummed, a playful smirk on his face.

Liam swallowed heavily and nodded rather embarrassingly eagerly. “Well fuck. Can’t argue with that.” He chuckled nervously and started to lift, struggling to ignore Anton’s naked body above him, and definitely moaning a little more than strictly necessary.

Anton also couldn’t help but moan at the sight of Liam’s entire, purely naked body working hard to lift that much weight, and he couldn’t help himself anymore after only a few reps. “Keep lifting, I can’t wait.” He murmured and went to straddle Liam’s legs, rolling a condom on him and stroking his cock slowly to coat him with lube. Liam’s arms were shaking but he managed to keep lifting. Anton took no more time before he was hovering over Liam and slowly sitting down on his cock, moaning all the way until his bum was on Liam’s hips and he could feel all of Liam’s length inside him. He wanted to keep watching Liam but he threw his head back in pleasure. He hadn’t had a cock this big in a long time, let alone the cock of someone he actually had feelings for, and it felt ridiculously good.

Liam moaned loudly. He couldn’t believe this perfect man was already in his lap, on his cock. He reached down to grab Anton’s waist, almost as if to make sure he was actually there.

Anton giggled playfully and pushed his hands away. “You didn’t finish your reps.” He teased, leaning forward and slowly starting to bounce on Liam’s dick. “I wanna watch you do them. It’s hot...” he breathed, running his hands up Liam’s abs and chest.

“Fuck, I’ll try.” Liam panted and took a deep breath before shakily lifting the last ten reps with Anton counting and moaning after each number as he bounced on his cock. Liam breathed a sigh of relief and let his arms fall, then reaching for Anton.

Anton couldn’t bear to tease Liam anymore and he needed to be in his arms. He leaned over him and finally kissed those beautiful lips again as Liam’s arms snaked around his back and his hands found their way to Anton’s ass. Anton kept kissing him as Liam suddenly took control, flipping them over and moving them to the floor, pounding into Anton quicker and harder.

“F-fuck yes, Li...” Anton moaned, nails digging into Liam’s back. “Right there!” He gasped, arching his back up into Liam.

“You’re so fucking pretty Anton...” Liam breathed in Anton’s ear as he pounded him at just the angle he liked.

Anton keened at the praise and clung to Liam tighter, wrapping his legs around his waist. “I’m close, daddy...” he moaned accidentally.

Liam nearly froze at that and his hips stuttered at how hot that was. “Come for me, baby...” he urged, only needing a few more thrusts himself before he was coming hard with his cock buried deep inside Anton.

Anton gasped and moaned at that, his hole suddenly clenching around Liam’s still pulsing cock as he came hard as well over both of their chests and stomachs. Liam moaned and licked up some of Anton’s cum that had managed to land on his chest, kissing Anton again softly before pulling out and lying down next to him with an arm around him still.

“I...wow.” Anton panted, looking over Liam’s face as he came down from his high. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a very long time.” He admitted, hoping his smile didn’t look as ridiculously big as it felt.

“Me too.” Liam grinned back at him.

“I...I know this is only the second time we’ve really met...but...I really like you, Liam.” Anton murmured, cuddling into Liam’s strong, warm chest.

“I really like you too,” Liam whispered back and Anton could tell that that was true.

“Sorry I called you daddy,” Anton added sheepishly.

“It’s okay. To be honest it was really fucking hot.” Liam assured him with a chuckle.

Anton blushed, but he felt completely comfortable and safe with Liam, something that usually didn’t happen so fast for him.

They laid there, talking about their feelings for a while before Anton’s body seemed to realize that he was still naked and pressed up against Liam who was naked, and he started to get hard again, his erection pressing right into Liam’s thigh.

“Round 2?” Liam asked with a smirk, running a hand down Anton’s chest.

“Fuck yes.” Anton breathed and scrambled to his feet - he embarrassingly had already been planning in his head how he wanted to fuck him - and stretched a little before bending over, his hands against the window and his ass in the air, as if all he had to do all day was wait for Liam for fuck him.

Liam was right behind him, running his hands all over Anton’s perky ass before he was once again rolling a condom on and lining himself up with Anton’s hole.

Anton shook his head. “I want you to cum inside me.” he breathed.

Liam moaned and immediately took the condom off, coating himself with lube again.

But Liam wasn’t moving fast enough for Anton. “Fuck me...” He panted eagerly, getting harder by the second at just the thought of what was about to happen.

Liam said nothing, just smirked and finally pushed into him, quickly bottoming out since he now knew Anton could take it. “Fuck...” he moaned loudly, his eyes practically rolling back in his head as Anton suddenly clenched around him. “God, you really know what to do with your ass.” He breathed.

Anton smirked and blushed at the compliment, not saying anything but started moving his hips around to encourage Liam to move.

“Fuck, Okay.” Liam panted, spreading Anton’s cheeks with his hands, and starting to fuck him slowly, watching his cock disappear inside of him.

“Give it to me Liam...I can take it...” Anton moaned, and Liam didn’t have to be told twice before he was leaning forward, his hands right next to Anton’s on the glass as he started to pound into him faster and harder, his cock barely leaving Anton’s ass at all as he pounded relentlessly into his prostate, causing Anton to become a moaning mess, barely able to hold himself up after a little while.

“Fuck, Anton, turn around. I need to kiss you.” Liam suddenly breathed as he noticed Anton was struggling a little to stay standing. Anton quickly obliged once Liam pulled out, kissing him Liam deeply and desperately, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Liam’s waist. “This better?” He asked, reaching down with one arm to reposition Liam’s cock with his hole.

“God yes.” Liam moaned and kissed him again as he pushed him up against the window and moaned into his mouth as he entered him once again.

“I hope my brother doesn’t see this.” Anton suddenly giggled.

“Oh my god why would you bring that up at a time like this?!” Liam groaned and laughed in surprise.

“Sorry. He’s just caught me too many times.” He admitted.

“Well then, I hope he catches us. So he’ll know that you’re mine now. Not any of those other guys.” Liam practically growled in his ear, now fucking him even harder and pushing him against the window harder so he wouldn’t fall.

“Fuck! Liam!” Anton gasped, throwing his head back and whimpering in pleasure, clinging to Liam tighter as if holding on for dear life.

“That’s it. Say my name...” Liam breathed in his ear, harshly thrusting his couch right into Anton’s prostate with every syllable.

“Shit. Fuck. Li-Liam. Gonna come!” Anton moaned loudly.

“Come for me, baby...” Liam panted, struggling to hold off his own orgasm as he waited for Anton to reach his first.

Anton gasped loudly one last time before he was moaning a mixture of syllables of “Liam,” “Daddy” and “danke,” unconsciously reverting to German because he was in so much pleasure that he couldn’t even think.

That was what sent Liam finally over the edge, his cock pulsing deep inside Anton as he filled him up with cum, which was honestly one of his favorite things to do to a guy. “Anton...” was all he moaned, deep and low, his voice totally wrecked as he struggled to stay standing and catch his breath.

Once he could finally think, he gently pulled Anton off his cock and grabbed a towel before carrying him to the bedroom, laying him down and lovingly cleaning him up a bit before laying down next to him and pulling the covers over them. “I think I’ll be able to sleep well now...” He murmured and kissed Anton softly, pulling the older but smaller man into his chest to spoon him, both of them quickly and blissfully falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Mel (beautifulnow, @leddisreal on twitter) for introducing me to Ledd and for some inspiration and motivation to write this <3


End file.
